One major challenge in the area of clinical and molecular diagnostics is the ability to have a “sample to answer” system that requires minimal sample handling and preparation and minimal requirements for trained clinical lab personnel. While many systems have been proposed, to date there are virtually no such commercial systems that adequately meet these requirements. Aspects of the present invention provide such an integrated, multiplex system.